


Family VII: Flag Day

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Family (DS) [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Holidays, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Series: Family, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-11
Updated: 2000-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Sometimes you just need to feel comfortable.This story is a sequel toFamily VI: Beltane.





	1. "So It Begins"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**  
> 
>  **Category: Drama.**  
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17 for hot, gay sex.**
> 
> **Warning: Some violence, though nothing explicit.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Who loves ya, baby? Benny and Ray love each other and  
> **  
>  I get to play with them, but Alliance holds their shackles, uh huh.
> 
>  **Feedback welcome and appreciated.**  
> 
> **(c) June 10, 2000**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world starts to close in.

*"Benny, I wanna change." 

Benny looked up from the journal he was reading and blinked. "Change, Ray?" He felt a tremor of fear. 

Ray was sitting at the kitchen table with him, his head propped up on his hands. Dief was curled at his feet, tail swishing lazily as he dozed. 

"Yeah." Emerald eyes pierced him. "I wanna do something different this weekend." 

Relief swept Benny. "Like what, Ray?" 

Ray shrugged. "I don't know. That's the problem." 

Benny laid down the journal. For once it wasn't his father's, but a professional journal that he had subscribed to for many years. He liked getting a few magazines from Canada. It helped with occasional homesickness. 

"Do you..." Benny thought hard. Ray usually came up with the unusual elements in their relationship while Benny happily followed, but now he needed to be creative. "...want to do some antiquing?" 

"Antiquing?" Ray's eyes were wide. 

"Um, yes." 

Suddenly Ray burst into laughter. "Sure, why not? We can drive out to the country this weekend. Might as well go all the way." 

"Go all the way?" 

"Yeah, Benny, gay guys are supposed to like antiques." 

"Oh." A pause, then, "Oh, dear." 

Ray laughed again. "Don't worry about it, Benny. I'm not." 

Relieved, Benny nodded his head and smiled as Ray reached for him... 

  
* * * * * *  


Ray whistled happily as he trotted lightly up the steps and into the 27th Precinct. He took a deep breath and realized how happy he was to be here and a part of this place. Grungy as it was, heartbreaking as it could be, he still liked being a cop. It was a tough job but could be incredibly rewarding on the rare occasions when it did go right. A side benefit was that he and Benny shared law enforcement in common, and it never hurt to have something to share with your lover. Besides the usual, that is. 

Ray said a breezy "Hello!" to Jack and was relieved to see that his desk did not contain newly-arrived mountains of paperwork. He took off his coat and sat down at the desk, picking up a file folder and opening it. He rummaged around for a pencil and opened his desk drawer. 

He froze. Shutting it quickly, he looked around but found no one enjoying his discomfiture. He tried to slow the rapid beating of his heart, taking deep breaths. With a shaking hand he opened the drawer again. 

**FAGGOTS!**

So it began. 

He supposed he was lucky. Here it was almost June and he hadn't been harassed at all at work, even though surely by now most people knew. His dear cousin who had outed them at Thanksgiving would have made sure of that, and since the Precinct was located in his neighborhood, the gossip would have reached police ears. He and Benny had been extra careful here, but of course they were going to have to face the music sooner or later. 

He carefully removed the paper with a clip and put it in a file folder. Evidence should always be handled and saved. 

He shut the drawer with a bang and proceeded to go over the file in front of him, his mind racing as he was desperate to think of ways to protect Benny. 

  
* * * * * *  


Benny closed the file he had been working on and glanced out at the Inspector, who was passing by his office. He was grateful that she had warned him and Ray about Mrs. Vecchio's visit to the Consulate. The situation with Ray's mother made him feel ill. How could loving her son have turned her so harshly against the two of them? 

He rubbed his eyes and hoped that Mrs. Vecchio would come around. He had grown accustomed to her motherly attention, and the absence of it was rather painful. Not to mention the outright hostility she exhibited toward him now. He swallowed as he remembered the slap she had delivered to him on Easter Sunday morning. The memory still made his face burn with shame. 

He had lain awake next to Ray some nights and had relived that moment. It had torn him apart, but he had tried not to show it for Ray's sake. He worried about his lover and his banishment from the family he loved. 

He sighed and straightened his shoulders. They would simply have to carry on until the day Rosa Vecchio decided that they were not sinners after all. 

He glanced at the wall clock and was pleased to see that it was lunchtime. Ray would be dropping by and they would enjoy a nice lunch at the nearby diner. Even before they had become lovers, they had spent nearly every waking moment together. 

Ray's voice could be heard saying hello to Jasmine and Turnbull and he stood up, picking up his hat and smiling as his lover appeared at the door to his office. 

"Hey, Benny, all set to go?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Then let's hit it." 

On their way out, Benny said his polite goodbyes, noticing how Jasmine's eyes followed Ray's grace, and he wasn't surprised to see similar interest from Turnbull. He felt proud indeed to have such a beautiful lover that other people would notice. 

At the diner they caught up on each other's day so far, and Ray seemed his usual animated self. Yet Benny felt a twinge of unease. He was uncertain whether he was imagining things, but something seemed off with Ray. 

"Ray, is everything all right?" 

Ray stopped gesticulating with his hand and looked at Benny with big, green eyes. "Sure, why do ya ask, Benny?" 

"I don't know." The Canadian shrugged helplessly. "I just have a feeling." 

Ray grinned. "Good! The more you feel, the better for me." He leered and winked. "Especially after work, eh?" 

Benny blushed and Ray laughed. Well, perhaps he was just seeing things that weren't there after all. 

  
* * * * * *  


Ray pored over his paperwork, muttering under his breath. One thing he had never liked about policework was the damned paperwork, but all cops felt that way. Well, maybe except for Benny. 

He began to daydream about broad, serge-clad shoulders and a heavenly smile and a trim, tapered waist. He was startled out of those dreams by a familiar voice. 

"Hey, you thinkin' about your fuckin' boyfriend?" 

He looked up with a scowl. Oh, great! Detective Emilio Varsey was grinning at him like a hyperactive monkey. The man was big, handsome, and Italian. His partner was a little smaller but still 'big, black, and beautiful', or at least that's what Detective Max Jacobs always said about himself. Ray's lip curled. 

"Yeah, and he's a helluva lot better lookin' than you two. Now shove off." 

Varsey scowled while Jacobs grinned. "You're a stupid prick, Vecchio. You think we don't know what you do with that fuckin' pretty boy?" 

"What's it to you?" 

Varsey leaned in so close, Ray could smell onions and garlic. He wrinkled his nose. 

"We don't like workin' with fags." 

Ray shrugged. "Then quit. Because I ain't goin' anywhere." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

His heart was pounding. He should have known that being free of harassment was not going to be forever. Well, as long as Benny didn't have to hear these jerks... 

He never saw the fist coming that smashed into his face. 

  
* * * * * *  


"Ray!" 

Benny's shock was written in every line of his body. He slid into the passenger seat of the Riv while Dief whined from the backseat. 

"It's okay, Benny," Ray said in a weary voice. 

Benny reached out to touch Ray's bruised cheek with a trembling finger. Ray's right eye was swollen shut and his lip was cut. 

"What happened?" Benny asked sadly. 

Ray shrugged, wincing as his bruised shoulder protested. "Word got around the Precinct. 

I'll be dodgin' fists for awhile, but Welsh will keep things under control." 

Tears shimmered in blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Ray." 

"So am I, but it's not our fault." Ray pulled the Riv away from the Consulate. "Let's just go home and you can make me some of that hunter's stew, okay? Thank god we don't live in the Yukon, or I might have to eat caribou!" 

Dief whined again and nudged Ray's neck. The Italian reached back and patted the furry head. 

At the apartment, Benny immediately got to work making the stew. As soon as it was simmering on the stove, he insisted on attending to Ray's bruises. Ray winced and complained but allowed the doctoring. 

"Who was it?" 

"Varsey and Jacobs." Ray sighed. "Varsey's from the neighborhood. He heard about us, of course. And now the entire Precinct definitely knows, where before it was kinda rumors. So now things are really gonna get interesting." 

"Did anyone come to your aid?" Benny looked physically pained as he applied salve to Ray's cuts. 

"Yeah, Huey and Devers. Varsey sucker punched me and he got a few more good licks in while I was still stunned. Jacobs just watched." 

"So Leftenant Welsh knows what happened?" 

"Yeah. He read Varsey the riot act." Ray closed his eyes, suddenly very tired. "That stew smells good." 

"I'm glad. I'll get some biscuits going." 

It had taken Benny awhile to distinguish the Canadian/English word 'biscuits' and the American version, but now he knew the difference and used the term accordingly. He put the Pillsbury biscuits in the oven to rise. 

He tended to Ray until the food was ready, and they ate in silence. Dief laid his head in Ray's lap after he'd finished his meal, then slipped away when Benny came to put his arms around his lover. 

They clung to each other tightly, an oasis of security in a hostile world.* 

****


	2. Rainbow House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is assigned a gay-bashing case.

*"Why'd I get this case?" 

Hostile green eyes regarded Lieutenaut Harding Welsh.Welsh coolly returned his top detective's gaze. 

"You were next on the list." 

Ray's anger filled the small office. "Lieutenant..." 

Welsh shook his head. "It's your case, Detective." His voice softened. "It's not because of what you are, Ray." 

Ray sighed. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Lou." 

Welsh nodded and Ray left the office. He flipped open the cellphone and spoke for a moment, then slipped into the Riv and drove off. 

  
* * * * * *  


Rainbow House was a converted warehouse in the heart of North Halstead Street. The architecture was impressive, the neighborhood having undergone gentrification in recent years. Chicago's gay community had taken the street to heart, and now the Riv drove down and Ray parked her in front of the building flying the rainbow flag. 

Ray, Benny and Dief exited the Riv and entered Rainbow House. The reception area was bright and clean and abstract art hung on the walls. A ponytailed brunette was lounging behind the desk and talking on the telephone. He unfolded his rangy body and sat up when he saw the visitors and said goodbye to whomever was on the other end of the line. He hung up and smiled. 

"Hi, can I help you?" 

"Yeah." Ray flashed his badge and the smile disappeared. "Is your Director in?" 

"Yes." The receptionist picked up the phone again. "Jim, the cops are here." He looked with interest at Benny's bright red uniform. "He'll be right out." 

A slender blond man emerged from an office down the hall. Cornflower-blue eyes looked with interest at the visitors. 

"Detective Ray Vecchio and Constable Benton Fraser." A growl prompted him to say, "And this is Diefenbaker." 

Smiles graced the men's faces as they looked at the wolf. Dief regarded them gravely. 

"We're hear to find about the beating," Ray said. 

"Ah." Jim Thornton introduced himself and said, "Evan is in the hospital. He doesn't want to talk to the police, but I insisted." 

Ray got the details and wrote in his notebook. A black man built like a football player joined the group and listened in silence. He growled as Jim ended the recitation, "Just a typical gay-bashing. Like you cops give a damn." 

"We do." Benny spoke for the first time. 

Ray half-turned, affectionate amusement on his face. Jim's eyes lit and he exchanged a glance with the receptionist. 

"Who are you, Dudley Do-Right?" 

Benny smiled slightly. "Sometimes." 

"You care if a queer gets his head bashed in?" 

"He does." Ray's voice was firm but not harsh. "And so do I." 

The black man snorted and crossed his muscular arms. He sat casually on the second desk and swung his leg in an insolent arc. 

"I apologize for Mal's hostility, gentlemen," Jim said. "We've dealt with the police before." 

"Yeah, understandable," said Ray. "Listen, we _do_ want to help. My Lieutenaut assigned me and you get my partner as well." 

"Isn't he a Mountie?" asked Mal. 

"Yeah." Ray's tone implied, _"Wanna make something of it?"._

"So how come he's goin' around with a Chicago cop?" 

Benny opened his mouth to begin his usual spiel and Ray cut him off. "He's here; he's interested; you get two for the price of one." 

Jim and the receptionist nodded and smiled. "We'll take it," said Jim. 

"Yeah, man," the receptionist said, twirling his ponytail with his finger and looking Benny up and down. 

"Rudy here is appreciative of beauty, but this one's taken, my friend," Jim said. 

Ray and Benny looked shocked for a second, then they both relaxed. Ray ruefully telegraphed _*gaydar*_ to Benny and then started the interview again. By the end of the conversation Mal was scratching behind Dief's ears and seemed willing to entertain the thought that Benny and Ray might be sincere. 

The interview with Evan McSorley at the hospital did little good at first, but Jim persuaded the lawyer to open up and give Ray the details of his attack. 

There were follow-up interviews, usually conducted at the community center, and Benny and Ray became a familiar sight as they worked the case, talking with members of the center and the neighborhood. Another beating on Lakeshore Drive set off another round of interviews, and Ray decided to hold a meeting with the gay community and update them on their progress in the case. 

The main meeting room at Rainbow House buzzed as the participants waited for the meeting to start. Ray and Benny entered, regally followed by Dief, who was instantly petted and patted to within an inch of his wolfie life. He basked in the attention. Benny merely shook his head and rolled his eyes, Ray laughing. 

The meeting started and Ray fielded some of the hostile questions right away. His sincerity and charm began to win the crowd over, and at least half the audience already believed that he and Benny were working hard on the case. 

"So if you see anything, or hear something, don't hesitate to call us." Benny began passing out cards with Ray's cellphone and Precinct numbers. "Even if you think it might be nothing. Could be something." 

"Any new leads?" asked a skinny twentysomething with a pierced nose and pink hair. She chewed gum and slipped her arm around a tattooed girl sitting next to her. 

"Sorry, no. But we're still working on the tips you've given us." Ray sighed as he rested his elbows on the lectern. "Look, I know it's hard. There's an attacker out there that's targeting gays and lesbians. Well, we're going to find the creep and he's going away for a long time. It may not mean much in the scheme of things, but at least one more homophobe will be gone." 

The crowd respected Ray's honesty, knowing that he was right. It didn't make them happy, but they had lived in a homophobic society long enough to know the score. 

After the meeting had officially broken up, refreshments were served. Benny and Ray mingled, and the conversations covered everything but the bashings. It was if everyone had silently agreed to let the topic go for a little while and talk about happier things instead. 

"So, I heard that in the _Advocate_..." 

"Did you know that I finally got the part in that play?" 

"I'm going to interview with that Internet start-up next week." 

"I'm selling rainbow jewelry like mad." 

Benny and Ray sipped punch and ate cookies and talked with a lesbian couple by a slightly wilted potted palm. 

"So," the brunette asked, "how long have you two been together?" Her dark eyes and features spoke of Spanish ancestry. 

Ray nearly choked on his cookie. "Wha _...what?"_

She grinned saucily. "You and the Mountie." 

Both men were speechless. While they were not ashamed of their relationship, they had not announced it, either. 

"Aw, c'mon, Teresa, give the guys a break," said her companion, a frosted blond with an impish grin. 

"Stacy, deah, I _am_." 

Teresa's bracelets jangled as she made an airy gesture, and Ray used the moment to collect himself. He took another sip of punch and said, "Four years." 

"Huh?" 

"Four years. That's how long I've known Benny. We've been 'together' for two." 

"Cool." 

Ray exchanged a smile with his lover and then asked, "So, how could you tell?" 

The women laughed. "All we had to do was look, man." Teresa giggled at the consternation on the men's faces. "Don't worry, your cop buddies won't know." 

"They already do." 

"Sorry to hear that. Watch your back." 

"I will," Benny said softly as the women walked to the buffet table. 

Ray looked at his beloved and felt his stomach flutter. 

  
* * * * * *  


That night, the third bashing took place in Grant Park.* 

****


	3. Standing Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray become more involved with Rainbow House.

*"Back off, Varsey." 

"Like hell." 

The sneer tempted Ray to wipe it off the other Italian's face. He was standing only a few feet away from his nemesis. Varsey's partner was nowhere to be seen. Smart man after all. 

"Do you think you can just flaunt that faggot boy of yours in here whenever you want?" 

Ray's fists clenched. Benny was in Welsh's office right now. He hoped that he could get rid of this idiot before his gentle lover saw what was happening. 

"He's consulting on this case. Now shove off." 

"Yeah, a faggot case. That fits," Varsey smirked. 

Ray ignored him and started to return to his desk when his tormentor's voice whispered in his ear, "You just wait until we meet in a dark alley somewhere, Vecchio." 

Ray turned and said coolly, "I look forward to it." 

Before Varsey could make another threat, the door to Welsh's office opened and the Lieutenaut and Benny emerged. Ray heard Varsey swear under his breath and walk away. 

Benny's eyes followed Varsey as the big man left the squadroom. Welsh was also interested. 

"Let me congratulate you on your restraint, Vecchio." 

Ray grinned. "Yeah, thanks, Lieutenant." 

After Welsh had gone, Benny looked at Ray. "Is that the man who has been harassing you?" 

"Yeah." 

Benny took a deep breath. "Ray..." 

A hand covered his mouth and the Mountie blushed. "It's fine, Benny." 

When he was released, Benny nodded his head, but he still looked in the direction in which Varsey had gone. 

  
* * * * * *  


"Why, hello, Constable." Jim Thornton smiled at the new arrival in the lobby of Rainbow House. 

"Hello, Mr. Thornton." 

"Jim, please." If the Mountie had not been so clearly in love with the cop, Jim might have made a play for him. However, trying to bed married men was more Rudy's style, not his. 

"Would you like something to drink?" 

"No, please. I...would like to talk." 

Jim nodded and ushered Benny into his office, shutting the door behind them. He indicated the couch instead of the chair in front of his desk, sensing that a more casual atmosphere was best. He sat on one end while Benny took the other end. The Canadian was looking around at the stylish furniture and turning his Stetson around and around. Jim guessed that it indicated nervousness. He smiled to put the Constable at ease. 

"Ray is having trouble...at work." 

"Ah." Jim sat back. "Harassment?" 

"Yes." 

"And what are his superiors doing about it?" 

"They are watchful. Ray's immediate superior, Leftenant Harding Welsh, will stand for no nonsense. But there is only so much any police superiors can do." 

"Yes, because Ray needs to depend upon back-up." 

"Yes." Worried eyes looked at Jim. "I fear that someday he may not receive the back-up he needs. I cannot be with him on every case." 

Jim was saddened but carefully kept his face neutral. "Do all his co-workers feel this way?" 

"Oh, no, there are some fine officers who support Ray. But there are those who do not." 

"I'm sorry." Jim tilted his head. "Would you like me to speak to Lieutenant Welsh and set up some sensitivity training?" 

"The Chicago P.D. already has sensitivity training." 

"But Lieutenant Welsh may be amenable to more." Seeing Benny's surprise, Jim said, "I've dealt with the Lieutenant before. He is very fair and understanding. If this would help your partner, I'm sure he would do it." 

"I...perhaps if you just approached it in a general sort of way." 

Jim nodded. "Consider it done." He smiled. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to have something to drink? I have Canadian spring water." 

Benny's mouth curved into an answering smile. "Please, that would be fine." 

Jim went to the kitchenette down the hall, pleased that he was going to be able to spend some time with the Mountie. 

  
* * * * * *  


Ray reviewed his case notes. The three bashings had all occurred at different places: Wacker, Lakeshore Drive, and Grant Park. All had been good-looking men ranging in age from 25 to 30. All were well-dressed and held prominent positions in brokerage and lawyer firms. They had known each other socially. All had been carefully closeted before the attacks. 

All had reported picking up a brawny, towheaded man in various gay bars. He wore blue jeans and cut-off T-shirts. All had reported walking to the man's car when blindsided and then dragged away from prying eyes to be soundly thrashed. All had been called the usual names and the man had made it clear that he hated gays. According to him, he was 'slumming' so that he could pick up 'faggots' and then beat them bloody. 

Ray rubbed his hand over his face. The leads he had run down had turned out to be dead ends. He was stuck like molasses in a bottle and he couldn't figure out what to do next. 

"Detective Vecchio." 

He nearly groaned. Just what he needed! Harassment by a gay activist! 

He opened his eyes and Mal Sommers was standing by his desk, wearing jeans that were too tight and a blue-and-white striped T-shirt that clearly showed his nipples. 

"Uh, hi, Mal. Have a seat." 

Mal settled himself comfortably in the chair in front of Ray's desk. Benny's chair. 

"I take it there are no new leads?" 

Ray shook his head, suddenly feeling ashamed. Mal shrugged. "Maybe the bastard's had his fun and is laying low." 

"Maybe." Ray sighed. "I hope so." 

Mal studied him for a moment, then glanced around the squadroom. "Pretty gloomy." 

Ray grinned slightly. "Yeah." 

"So, how's it goin' with you and the Constable?" 

Ray's breath caught but after all, everyone at Rainbow House knew about him and Benny. Hell, so did everyone in the Precinct and in the neighborhood. Why bother keeping it a secret anymore? 

"We're great." 

Mal leaned forward, his voice low enough so that only Ray could hear. "We're marching in the Gay Pride Parade next month. You and the Constable interested?" 

Startled, Ray said, "No! I mean, Benny and I...we, uh, we never discussed doing anything like that." 

Mal just smiled and leaned back. He draped an arm over the back of the chair and his legs parted slightly. "Whatever. But if you change your mind, all you have to do is come to the House the morning of the parade." 

"Um, yeah. Thanks." 

"Hey, you got a vending machine around here? I could do with a Coke." 

"Yeah, it's right down the hall. I'll go with ya. I'm thirsty, too." 

The lunchroom was deserted. Ray let Mal get his Coke first, then he put his own coins in and bent down to retrieve the can. A mocking voice said from the doorway, "My, my. Now ain't _that_ a sight!" 

Ray stiffened at the sound of Emilio Varsey's voice. He turned around slowly, seeing Max Jacobs with him. Mal's presence was reassuring at his side. 

"Yeah, it is." Mal winked and Ray almost groaned. Oh, what the hell? 

Startled, Varsey and Jacobs stared, then both grinned ferally. They walked into the room and circled Ray and Mal. Mal looked completely relaxed. Ray kept his eye on Varsey. 

"So, you got a new faggot buddy, Vecchio. The Mountie won't like that. Your pretty boy is gonna curl up and cry his little queer eyes out." 

Mal crossed his arms. "You got a big mouth on you, you know that, creep?" 

_Oh, brother!_

Ray had no more time to think as Varsey lashed out at Mal, Jacobs charging Ray. 

  
* * * * * *  


Rainbow House was quiet, Jim finishing up some paperwork. He looked up and smiled at Mal standing in the office doorway, then frowned. He got up and came around the desk, touching Mal's bruised cheek. 

"What happened?" 

Mal grinned like a Cheschire cat. "Just a little fun at the 27th Precinct." 

Jim rolled his eyes. "You were there while some of the cops were harassing Ray?" 

"Yeah." Mal looked at him curiously. "How'd you know he was getting harassed?" 

"Benton was here earlier." 

"Oh." Jim and Mal sat down on the couch that Jim had used earlier with Benny. "Must be tough." 

"That's only the half of it." Jim looked critically at his friend's face. "You want some ice?" 

"Nah, it's just a bruise." Mal's grin was feral this time. "You should see the other guys." 

Jim snickered. He could just imagine! Mal's biceps were very well-developed and capable of delivering a piledriver punch. 

"So, what's the other half?" 

Jim sobered and said, "Ray's family has rejected him completely." 

"Ouch!" 

"What's worse, his mother is pulling the Catholic guilt trip on him." 

"Double ouch." 

Jim nodded. "They're so much in love. I hate to see them targets of ignorance and hate." 

"Comes with the territory, baby." 

"Yeah." 

Mal stretched, trying to ease sore muscles. "Don't worry, we'll have 'em marchin' in the parade before you know it." 

Jim laughed. "Yeah, right!" He slapped Mal on the knee.* 

****


	4. White And Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gay basher strikes again.

*The gay bashings by this particular suspect stopped, but there were other hate crimes to investigate. And while everyone was glad that the bashings had lessened, they were still unconvinced that the man would not start up again. 

Ray had discovered a discussion group at Rainbow House for people who had been cut off from their families. At first reluctant to join, he had decided to do so after the door had been slammed in his face by Francesca one afternoon when he had gone over to the house to retrieve a forgotten jacket that he had left behind in the haste to move out. 

He and Benny attended the sessions, which were not formal therapy. They were simply people coming together to talk about their situations, and Jim kept an eye on proceedings. He was a licensed therapist but preferred to keep it informal. 

One night after a session Jim invited Benny and Ray to come home with him for some coffee and to meet his new lover. Ray was impressed with the renovated brownstone that Jim lived in, unable to resist a dig ("Imagine! The elevator works, Benny!") as they rode in a glass-and-steel contraption. 

The apartment was equally impressive with glass tables, white furniture, and expensive artwork on the walls. Benny actually blushed at a nude sculpture in one corner, delighting both Jim and Ray, and the view from the window was of the renovated street. 

North Halstead had become a project that was more than gentrification. Gays and lesbians had moved in and made it their own, and the class and style of the old buildings were an architectural triumph. 

"This is cool, Jim." Ray accepted the steaming cup of coffee that Jim handed him. 

"Thanks. Well, I fell in love with the neighborhood when I arrived here five years ago, and now I feel at home." 

"And your partner? Is he also involved with Rainbow House?" asked Benny. 

"No, not officially. Spence is an assistant to the Mayor, though. Nice to have good connections." Jim grinned. 

"I'll say," said Ray. 

The front door opened and a masculine voice called, "Hey! I'm home!" 

"In here, Spence!" 

Spence Cotter walked in, his hand outstretched to greet his guests. He was broad-shouldered with masses of blond curls, sturdy and handsome in his white knit sweater. 

Introductions were made all around, and then Jim said, "Spence is from Canada." 

"Oh?" Benny immediately perked up, Ray and Jim exchanging grins. "From where, specifically?" 

"Toronto." 

The two Canadians immediately fell to talking hockey, the Americans watching with fond indulgence. Jim steered Ray away and asked, "The case is still open, isn't it?" 

"Oh, yeah. The beatings may have stopped, but the guy was never caught. Let's just hope he got liquored up and fell down a manhole somewhere." 

"Agreed." 

Ray looked around at the apartment again. "This is really nice." 

"Yes, living here gives you a real sense of community." 

"Yeah." Ray stared down into his coffee cup. "I used to have that in my neighborhood and at the Precinct." 

Jim was silently sympathetic and Ray roused himself out of his melancholy mood, throwing out a crack about hockey, and the battle was joined. 

  
* * * * * *  


Benny walked home from the next block. He had fixed a balky kitchen sink for one of Mrs. Gamez's relatives, and now enjoyed the walk to his apartment. Dusk had fallen over the street, and he hoped that Dief was enjoying his visit with Maggie and their latest litter of pups. 

A breeze blew, whispering through the night. It was pleasantly cool. He was comfortable in his jeans and flannel shirt, wondering how long Ray was going to be interrogating a purse snatcher. He hoped it wouldn't be long. 

"Help." 

The feeble voice nearly escaped even his sharp ears. He stopped and called, "Who's there? Where are you?" After a moment of silence he said, "Don't be afraid. I want to help." 

"Here." 

The alley. 

Benny went in, cautious but ready to help. 

Suddenly the blackness had stars as he fell into a very black hole.* 

****


	5. Too Many Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow House supports Ray during Benny's recovery.

*Ray was frantic as she slid down the hospital corridor. "Doc! Doc, what's going on with Benny?" 

Dr. Anton Scolowski regarded Ray gravely. He had treated some of the victims of Ray's recent cases. "Severe beating, Detective." 

Ray swallowed. "Anything broken?" 

"His right arm and several ribs." 

"And?" 

"He hasn't regained consciousness." 

Ray felt the world tilt crazily around him, and he vaguely heard voices as he began to fall into the waiting abyss... 

  
* * * * * *  


Ray had a throbbing headache. He couldn't stomach the dreadful vending machine coffee, and he was worrying himself to death. Benny was being worked on by the doctors, but he still hadn't regained consciousness. He was waiting for permission to see his lover. 

"Ray!" 

He looked up gratefully as Welsh strode into the waiting room. "How's Fraser?" 

"Not good, Lou." 

Harding Louis Welsh sighed and sat down next to his detective. Ray gave him the details, and Welsh asked, "Was it our gay-basher?" 

"I don't know." Ray's eyes were haunted. "Benny didn't fit the profile. He didn't even look like a high roller in those jeans and flannel shirt of his." Ray shrugged in despair. "I just don't know." 

"Detective Vecchio?" 

Ray and Welsh stood at Dr. Scolowski's entrance. "Yeah, Doc?" 

"You can see Constable Fraser, but only for a few minutes." 

Ray was already in ICU before the doctor had a chance to finish his sentence. 

Too many times. Too many times one of them was hooked up to these machines, the other listening to these beeps and hisses, praying for the other to pull through. The bad Victoria time came rushing back to him. Ray walked on shaking legs to the bed. 

He took his Benny's hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it. He gazed upon the battered face and saw the white cast on the broken right arm. He felt tired and scared and alone. 

"Come back to me, Benny," he whispered. 

  
* * * * * *  


By the time he left ICU, Huey and Elaine were with Welsh. Elaine wordlessly embraced him, and Jack put a hand on his shoulder. Elaine's eyes were bright when she pulled back. 

"I just got back from vacation and heard." 

"Thanks for coming, guys." 

They waited, and Ray looked up during one of the interminable hours and saw several people from Rainbow House coming in. They murmured their sorrow and stayed with Ray and his friends. 

It became a round-the-clock routine. Ray would visit Benny every hour on the hour. He would fall asleep in the uncomfortable orange vinyl chair and drink bad coffee. He would refuse any nourishment and only leave to use the bathroom. People took shifts to be with him. He sat silently but knew they were there. They spoke softly amongst themselves, leaving him alone but offering their presence. 

It didn't escape his notice that not a single member of his family came. 

Dief was taken care of by Willy, and finally Jim and Mal bundled a half-dead Ray home for some decent sleep and a change of clothes. He insisted upon immediately returning as soon as he woke up, and still Benny slept in his coma. 

A week later, Ray sat in his room, holding his lover's hand. Benny had been moved to a regular room, but the machines still hissed and beeped. 

"You know, you look like Sleeping Beauty," Ray said softly, and he leaned over and kissed his beloved, but the fairy tale was just that: a fairy tale. Benny did not wake up. 

A witness came forward, wanting to help the Mountie who had helped their neighborhood. And after much legwork and digging and all the other facets of a police investigation, the gay basher was caught. He claimed that he had seen Benny and Ray together one day on his way home to his shabby apartment and so he had decided to rid the neighborhood of the homosexual scum, just like he'd been doing with the fancy pants brokers and lawyers uptown. His confession was an anticlimax, Ray not even caring that he had been caught. All he wanted was to see Benny's blue eyes open and stare at him. 

  
* * * * * *  


"Ray, would you like a cup of coffee?" 

Ray stared at Jim. Rudy, Spence, Stacy and Teresa were sitting close by, talking softly. 

"I want Benny to wake up." They stopped talking, watching him. "I want someone from my family to come by and ask how he is. You know, my ma's probably praying that Benny dies. 

She'll feel guilty, but as long as she thinks he's the cause of me going to hell, she'll do it." He didn't see their stricken faces. "I want Benny," he said like a lost child, and then Jim was holding him, rocking him gently as he cried. 

  
* * * * * *  


Ray was holding Benny's hand, his head bent, his lips moving. 

"Ray." 

The whisper was so soft, he barely heard it. His head shot up. 

"B... _Benny?!_

A small smile and light in tired blue eyes. "Yes, Ray." 

Ray cried out in joy and gently kissed his lover. 

Everything was going to be all right.* 

****


	6. Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Benny celebrate their new apartment.

*"Right up the elevator, Ray." 

Benny, Ray and Dief went into the glass elevator in Jim's apartment building and went up to the sixth floor. Ray paused at Jim's door and said, "Hey, where ya goin'?" 

Benny turned. "This way, Ray." 

Shaking his head, Ray followed. As he always did. Admiring the view of Benny's derriere in snug jeans. 

He was just happy that Benny was so healthy again. His arm had healed and his bruises were faded. The ribs were fine, though still a little sore. He would have followed Benny into a sewer and wouldn't have minded at all. Well, not much, anyway. 

At Apartment 6J Benny stopped and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and ushered a surprised Ray in. 

"Wha...?" 

The apartment was bare of furniture, but the walls were painted a light blue, and there was an oval mirror over the fireplace. The floor was polished hardwood and the kitchen was a cook's delight. It was similar to Jim's apartment, though it was waiting for new tenants to put their personal touch on it. 

"We meeting someone here, Benny?" 

"No, Ray." Benny turned and smiled. "Do you like it?" 

"Yeah, I mean, what's not to like? Style and space and light. Those windows let in plenty of sun, and so do the skylights. Man, this place could be something with the right stuff." 

"How would you like to furnish it, Ray?" 

"Huh?" Ray's mouth hung open, his green eyes wide. 

"It's ours if we want it." 

Stunned, Ray stuttered, "W...Why? I mean...you love where we are. I mean, when...?" 

Benny smiled gently. "You said you were ready for a change. You wanted to be a part of something again, a community. Well, we are. We are part of the gay community." 

Ray swallowed. "Yeah, we are." He reached out and took Benny's hand. "When you were in your coma, they were there. Not one member of my family was. My friends from work were there, and so were the people from Rainbow House. Not a single Vecchio." He took a deep breath. "You and Dief are my family. The people who came to me when you were hurt are our community." 

Benny's eyes misted and he nodded. He kissed Ray, then guided him over to the window. 

"See, you can see the street from here. My, there do seem to be a lot of American flags flying with the rainbow flags today." 

"Today's June 14th. Flag Day." 

"Ah." Benny smiled. "It's also the day of the Gay Pride Parade here in Chicago, Ray." 

Green eyes widened again. "Yeah." A smile. "Wanna go down to Rainbow House?" 

"Yes." 

The family trio left the apartment and by 11 o'clock, were marching in a wild and festive parade under the Rainbow House banner. Dief was allowed, too, and was the hit of the parade. 

  
* * * * * *  


Later that night, two figures entered the new apartment, a third furry one trotting around and finally settling by the big window. There was a world of possibilities here, but now the two human figures went into the bedroom, the taller man pushing his lover up against the wall. Their groins touched, moans were loud, and tongues warred in hot, wet mouths. The Canadian shifted against the wall, cupping his lover's buttocks and trying to pull him closer. They rubbed together in a wild frottage, devouring each other. 

The American bit his lover's neck, nearly ripping the buttons off his shirt as he lapped at the bare skin beneath. He sucked on his beloved's nipples, the other man moving his head back and forth against the wall and letting out a continuous litany of moaning. Suddenly, the Canadian was shoved around and his swollen groin touched the wall, his cries echoing in the empty bedroom. Hot Italian hands unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, rubbing at the mound in his shorts, his head tilting back. Sweat ran down his brow and stung his eyes as his hair curled damply. 

The strong hands were now on his butt, squeezing and kneading. His shorts were pulled down in back, leaving the front still covered. Green eyes glittered at the sight. The Canadian began to thrust back, offering himself. He gasped as fingers prepared him and then the hard, demanding cock pushed inside him. He moaned and rubbed up against the wall, desperate for release as his lover slid in and out in a pounding rhythm. He tried to grab the wall but his fingers slid away on the smooth paint. Grunts enthralled him as his lover filled him again and again, and then pushed in with one final, hard thrust. 

He cried out as the scalding semen poured into him, trickling down his thighs in a burning pathway. He moaned and tried to rub against the wall again. His lover hung onto him for mere seconds, his body covering his and his head on his back, then pulled out and turned him around. The shorts were yanked down in front this time and slender fingers manipulated the turgid cock, his beautiful American falling to his knees and taking him in his mouth just as he came. Benny screamed, his hands bruising Ray's shoulders. He fell against the wall, limp and ready to slide down to the floor, Ray's head on his stomach and holding his legs. 

  
* * * * * *  


The next morning, a rainbow flag flew outside the window of Apartment 6J between an American flag and a Canadian flag.* 

_  
_


End file.
